Mother Daughter Moment
by tinkbooklover
Summary: Abby and Clarke share a moment where kabby and love are talked about. one-shot My first the 100 fic. Please read. :)


_So I hope you like this, I didn't mean for it to be so long, I just got carried away. I love kabby so much and thought I would take crack at a the 100 story. But I really hope you enjoy this. Of course comments and likes are always loved._

 _(I thought I should mention that where I'm form we spell Mom with a u like mum. So it will be written like that.)_

When Clarke walks into medical to find her mother quietly humming to herself as she sorts through the medical supplies, a smile graces her face as she takes a moment to watch her mother for a moment. It's not often that she can say she's seen her mum so at peace in the past months. With all the death and pain that the ground has thrown at them she never thought that it would be possible again to see her mum singing to herself. While they can't believe that this will be end of their fight it's nice to just at least have this moment of peace, however long it may be.

"Hey" Abby looks over her shoulder when she hears her daughter's voice. She smiles when she comes over to help sort through all the medical supplies they have.

"Where have you been this morning?" Abby asks,

"I was helping go through the trade routes with Marcus, I knew many from when I when I was away, I was able to help." If there was a flicker of pain that crossed Abby's face at the reminder of when Clarke left she hid it well.

"How'd it go?"

"Well, we went through where they are and how accessible and needed they are." After a moment she continues. "He's good at this, isn't he?" "Peace, the calm."

Clarke looks at her mother then, Abby smiles and looks up from the tools shes sorting and has a warm affectionate look in her eye as she replies "Yeah, he is" she trails off.

Clarke looks at her as she continues to work through the supplies. "You know" Abby looks up then. "You haven't really told me what happened while I was away, how things changed with the camp and you" she adds after a beat "and Marcus"

Abby gives her a surprised look as she tries to work out her thoughts on how to have this conversation with her daughter.

"I'm not oblivious mum, your my mother I can tell when…" she trails off and looked at her mother "I just, I don't know, thought maybe we could talk because I don't really know how it happened and I'm fine with it, I really am, he's a good man. I just want to know how and….. I don't know I just want to talk." "I'm sorry I'm rabbling."

"Shhh its ok" Abby places her hands on Clarke's shoulders, looking into her eyes. "We can talk"

Clarke smiles "Thanks mum."

Abby smiles "Why don't we go into the war room and make tea, Marcus is on guard duty this afternoon so we have the room to ourselves." Once Clarke nods her head they link arms and walk towards the war room.

Clarke sits on the couch that Abby had passed out on more than once out of sheer exhaustion. Abby passes her a mug of tea and she takes the other and sits beside her. They sit in silence and sip at their tea for a while until Clarke breaks the silence.

She looks around the room and asks her mother "Is this where you would work from during those three months." Her mother smiles and looks around the room.

"Yeah, Marcus and I would end up spending each night in here going over different plans for around camp. Being doctor and chancellor at the same time was…hard but I managed with Marcus to help." She had a look in her eye as she continued. "I don't think I would have been able to do it without him, it was the little thing you know, like making sure I ate something, most of the time I got caught up in work and forgot. Or letting me sleep when I fell asleep on this very couch while he was talking. There were many times when I woke up with a blanket covering me that I didn't have when I fell asleep." Abby smiles to herself "Sorry I'm rambling now"

"No its ok" Clarke reassures. "I like seeing you so happy"

Abby smiles "What did you want to know anyway?"

"Uh, I don't know really. I just sort of wanted a girly talk with my mum but now we are getting all mushy." She laughs, Abby joins her and it's so natural hearing her laugh it make her smile even more.

"But really though I think I just want to know was. When? When did you actually fall for him, when did you realise, how did it happen? I just…. Want to make sure you're happy"

Abby reaches over to Clarke and squeezes her hand. "I am happy Clarke. And I can tell you the best I can if you would like. But I don't really think it's a straight forward answer."

"That's ok, just talk and see what happens."

Abby gives a small smile as she thinks through what to say. "Well, when you were away as I said it was really hard, but the thing is Marcus was always there. When I found out you were gone, when the first winter flu came through and I wasn't taking care of myself and then just through everything with pike and then Alie. It was always just a reassuring fact that he would be by my side. I think I had these feelings for longer than I knew I just never addressed them until they were right in front of my face. We're in this together, you know"

"You know when we were in Polis the first time it was when I realised just what you did. That he's suited to all this. I wanted to give him the chancellor pin then but he, the stubborn man he is wanted to it the proper way, with democracy and an election."

They both smile at that. "But that never happened" Clarke says.

"No it didn't, instead we got Pike. I think everything with Pike at the start just blurred together, I knew that Marcus was planning something to overthrow Pike but he wouldn't tell me anything. I know it was to protect me if anything happened but I just wanted to help. It was when he was sentenced to death that I think I finally just broke."

Abby looks down at her hands for a moment and Clarke reaches over and links their fingers. "When they told me and then when I saw him." She pauses. "He begged to see me you know. I was his dying wish. How was I meant to be ok after that? That's when I realised that I couldn't lose another man I loved." She pauses a moment and left her confession out in the air. "He kept saying that I couldn't do anything to save him, that the people needed someone to lead them out of the dark." She looks of into the distance absentmindedly "I wanted something before he left me, just something to hold on to, to make it real. But he wouldn't let me, saying it would just make it harder than it already was. I realise that he was right but at the time I just didn't want to believe it."

Abby looked over at Clarke with tears glistening her eyes to see the same mirrored in Clarkes eyes. "Sorry" Abby mumbles.

"No its ok, It's really beautiful to hear all this. I want to know." Abby smiles at her "How did you get him out"

Abby clears her thought "Oh well it was a very complicated plan. Harper and Bryan and Millar were all in on it. As well as Octavia of course" she says in a small voice. "The logistics involved using the radios and sending mixed messages across. They had to hide under the floor. My job was really just to come when they called medical to come help with the supposed injured guards outside where they were hiding. Marcus of course remarked that he told me not to try and save him. But when have I ever listened to him really" she says with a laugh and they both laugh quietly. "Well we got them to the exit and just as it was my turn to go through I told him that I was staying behind, using his own words back at him with having to have someone stay to lead them out of the dark. And then well… um" she trails off.

"What is it?"

"Well do you really want to know everything?" Abby asks awkwardly.

"Yeah, mostly I guess. Wait what happens when he leaves. OMG this is so exciting."

"Ok ok I'm glad you think my life is interesting." She continues, "Well when I told Marcus I'm not going with him I began to try and convince him that I have to stay but before I even get more than one word out he cuts me off with…. Um."

"With a what?"

"Oh come on now you just want me to say it."

"Yep pretty much, come on give me details."

Abby rolls her eyes, "Oh all right, he kissed me to cut me off."

Clarke pretty much squeals "See that wasn't hard."

"Yeah yeah" her face turns serious again. "Any way the next time we really met again was in the throne room when we were both unchipped. Everything in between while we will never forget, I realise wasn't really us. I have you and Marcus to thank for showing me that." They both smile and Abby reaches to embrace her daughter. They cling to each other for a moment. "You know I will always love your father Clarke."

"I know mum, but I know your heart is big enough to love others too."

They look at each with teary eyes "Thank you Clarke that means a lot to me."

They just look at each other for a moment, "Okay" they separate after a moment and Clarke laughs a little and says "You know Raven told me that the whole camp had a betting pool going about the two of you for a long time."

Abby looked shocked and blushed just a little, "What, no you've got to be kidding me"

"What must Clarke be kidding about?" Marcus asks as he walks in on the mother, daughter scene.

"We are discussing the fact that there has been a betting pool about the two of you for quite some time." Clarke replies. Marcus had the same reaction as Abby and they are now both looking at her quite blankly. Clarke laughs to herself as they both try and find words. "Ok, doesn't matter." She says between laughs. Once she composes herself she says "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's ok Clarke," Marcus replies "Anyway I came in here looking for you Abby I thought we could go get lunch but if you want to stay with Clarke, it's alright."

"No it's ok Marcus, why don't we all go. It would be nice." Clarke replies. Abby looks at her daughter and her smile grows, she has a look that says to Clarke just how thankful she is. "That would be perfect." She says as she stands from the couch with Clarke. "Okay" Marcus adds with a smile of his own.

As they walk towards the door, Marcus links his fingers through Abby's and Clarke walks beside them. The three of them walk out as one, **_together._**


End file.
